Seasons
by Ezeul
Summary: AC4 - It has been thirty years since the last Raven could pilot a superiorly advanced mechanism called a “Next.” Since then, a grotesque and false peace has arisen in the world.
1. Prelude Chapters

Seasons

Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own Armored Core. These characters are mine.

**Seasons**

_Written by: Yours truly._

Prologue

Sixty years have passed since the National Dismantlement War. Since then, the six Companies have maintained a poor representation of tranquility under a false peace. This false peace was established approximately thirty years after the National Dismantlement War. This is because around that time, all of the "Next" pilots had either been assassinated, or died of natural causes. It is widely suspected that the six Companies banded together to achieve the goal of ridding the world of advanced "Ravens." This extinction lead to the loss of the special psychic trait that could control the "Allegorical Manipulation System," which allowed Ravens to pilot Nexts. Because of the extermination of these people, the primary weapon for all military groups has reverted back to "Normals," since no one alive can pilot "Nexts."

Recently, the six companies were forced to band together as one due to two aspects of current life. One: For the past five years, the massive amount of fuel being burned off into the air has caused an eternal winter to occur inside of the Earth's atmosphere. Two: Financial problems had begun to arise within each of the Corporations because of this eternal, permanent winter. This one company has accepted the name of simply, "Hex." The Hex Organization has a militaristic hold on the nations of the world, and uses their powerful influence to control all aspects of political and welfare culture.

Since no Ravens alive can pilot the overwhelmingly powerful Nexts, Hex has little to nothing to fear from petty groups who have simple Normals. Only Hex has the strongest and most disciplined Ravens to pilot their own, personalized Normals. Despite these facts, several rebellions occur around the world every year to hopefully relinquish the hold that Hex has on their country. All have ended in failure. As it stands in history, it seems that Hex will be controlling the world for a very long time.

Prelude Chapter I : March 8, 62 ANDW

In Southeast Asia, a Hex military base is stationed to monitor and govern trade routes between the Chinese, Japanese, and Korean regions. The base was surrounded by forest on all sides, except the west. From the west, a clear view of the mountains was in place. A very rare rainfall began to occur in this remote location. It was rare indeed, considering not only their placement behind mountainous area, but also due to the permanent climate. It was quite early in the morning, no later than ten.

"This is Red 2, this is Red 2. I'm reporting an unidentified moving vehicle heading towards the base. It is approximately one hundred kilometers away moving at one hundred and fifty kilometers per hour. I am awaiting command's orders," voiced a regularly stationed MT pilot at the edge of the base.

"Issue a warning to either identify itself or change course," spoke a commanding officer over the intercom.

"Rodger that. Attention unidentified vehicle, you are about to enter the vicinity of a Hex military base. You are either to identify yourself or change your course. If you refuse to comply with either of these requests, then this military base under the influence of Hex will not be liable for your safety," demanded the guard. After ten seconds, no response was made. "Sir, the vehicle has increased its speed dramatically! It is now moving at five hundred kilometers per hour!"

"What?! That's insane! Your radar must be damaged!"

"I have already made the necessary-- Something has breached the woods! It has launched six…no, eight projectiles! What in the world is this?! It's moving faster than its own missiles!" The pilot then began to fire on this unknown vehicle. In a few short seconds, the head of this vehicle was only a few feet from the MT. The pilot's mouth dropped in fear and awe.

"Red 2? Red 2! Report now," yelled the commanding officer!

This unknown, humanoid vehicle stood in front of the MT for a split second, then boosted its way skyward.

"Was that a N-- A…ahh," screamed the pilot as the eight missiles bombarded him!

"This is an order from Commander Hines, all stationed Normals are to sortie! All MTs stay on guard! This unknown craft may have allies," demanded the commander. However, his efforts were in vain. This vehicle had already had its way with the MTs on guard, and briefly made its way into the Normal's hangar. Once there, this unidentified craft would have destroyed all enemy forces. The Ravens never had a chance to sortie.

In a matter of minutes, the once thriving trade regulating military base of Hex was torn to the ground by one, single unknown entity.

Prelude Chapter II : March 4, 62 ANDW

It has been thirty years since the last Raven could pilot a superiorly advanced mechanism called a "Next." Since then, a grotesque and false peace has arisen in the world. Hex, the leading company in the world, has gained a stronghold on military and trade regulations. The citizens of the world should not be forced to abide by a single entity's commands.

Allegorical Manipulation System. It is this system that prevents Ravens from piloting the all-powerful Nexts. It allows a pilot with a certain inborn psychic trait to take command of the highly advanced Nexts. I am able to use this system.

Ever since the extermination of Ravens that could pilot Nexts, scientists have been illegally testing through viral and genetic experimentation. Through these experiments, several of my siblings were harvested, and eventually tossed away. I am the only successful product of this research. However, even I am not the desired end result. I was born in an artificial womb, and through countless changes to my DNA structure and my genetic makeup in general, my lifespan has been greatly reduced. The scientists who created me suspect I have approximately one more year to live.

Through the seventeen years I have spent on this planet, I cannot say that I am at all impressed. I have been surrounded by political philosophers and physical trainers to keep my mind and body trained. I live by my superiors' orders, and that is all. Although I protest against war in general, I cannot sit idly by and watch as this planet plummets further down into a disgusting hell guarded by a false, putrid peace. If true peace is to be obtained, it must be done so by fighting. Peace that has come by simple militaristic overrule, fear, and financial power? That is not peace.

My superiors have not been able to produce another like me, even though they use the same amount of genetic altering on more and more test subjects. They continually test my blood, brainwaves, and pulse to check for advancements in my body's schematics. They fear that once I die, all of their success will be lost. That, however, is not my problem. I only wish to rid the world of a horrible reign of dictatorship, and the quickest way to do so would be to follow my superiors' orders and crush Hex piece by piece. Currently, I am the ultimate weapon, simply because I am not human. I plan on eventually eliminating these rebellious scientists, so that another like me will not be produced. No one should be forced to live the same lifestyle that I have. I have the power to make a difference, so once I leave this world, I hope that what I have done will influence the course of history. In order to do this, I will take upon the title of, "Raven."


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I : March 12, 62 ANDW

In the city of Wuhan, which is located in Southeast Asia, the citizens were becoming conspicuous of Hex's defenses. Recently, a pretty well armed trade regulating base was destroyed in a matter of minutes. Rumors were floating around that a renegade Normal went crazy and bombarded the base. There was no evidence of this, however. Not very many people enjoyed overrule by The Hex Organization, so this news brought some interest into the lives of commoners. Even the school children found the current events slightly amusing.

"Élise, are you free this evening? We still have to take care of that poetry project," asked a normal school girl, speaking with a friend.

"Oh, sorry. I have some business I have to take care of tonight, and it'll take up the majority of my evening. I should have my free time back tomorrow, though," replied another young girl.

This young girl, Élise, began walking away from the central district and ended up making her way west, into living quarters. From there, she came across what seemed to be her apartment. She turned her laptop computer on, and instantly, a blaring message was showing.

"Infiltrate Hex's Beijing Central Base to locate and destroy highly powered missiles and bombs stored in the eastern quarters. Main defensive force is a squad of Normals with backup MTs. Hmph, like a bunch of MTs and Normals will slow me down. Just as long as they don't fire those missiles on me, I'll be fine. Mission confirmed. Execution will begin at 00:01 in the morning." Élise looked at her bedside clock, making a quick mental note of the time. It was 18:07 in the evening. "Well, in the mean time, I can sleep. I don't get much of that these days."

…

"What do you mean we were attacked by a Next? This is odd. No one can pilot those monstrosities anymore," questioned the one of the higher ranked officers of The Hex Organization.

"It is not certain, sir, but all speculations lead to that answer. In approximately four minutes, our armed Southeast Asia Trade Regulations Base was decimated. No means of firepower, not even an extremely well-trained Normal pilot, can destroy a base in that time. Normals would take longer, and bombs would have the job done in less than a minute, not to mention we can intercept bombs and missiles. When you consider the options, there really is no other explanation," explained a sergeant.

"This is absurd. Well? Where is this so-called Next pilot now," relayed the higher ranked officer.

"We only had the one base in that area, but it has already been four days since the attack, so it could be halfway across the planet by now."

"Destroying another one of our bases?"

"That would be the logical assumption, yes. Should we send a warning message to the other commanding officers?"

"No, that would mean our Asian side facilities have failed. I refuse to accept defeat from an unknown being. We at least need to confirm it, but we should take it out before it does more damage."

"But sir! There's no way to tell that this Next is still even in our hemisphere anymore. If another Hex base were to be destroyed, then other nations might see Hex as a collapsing company. This is not in our best interest," concluded the sergeant.

"The Next is not a problem. Hell, we still have Nexts in our hangars! It's the pilot that's the problem. That Raven, as pilots are called, has AMS compatibility. We have to kill, no, better yet, convert this pilot to Hex's way of thinking. If we had the world's only Raven with AMS compatibility, then we could gain an even stronger hold on the resisting nations. In fact, I have a hunch that this pilot is still in Eastern Asia. We can increase defenses at Bangkok, Hanoi, Hong Kong, and Beijing. I want the commanders of those areas notified before sunrise," finished the higher ranked officer.

"Yes, sir. I will instruct them that Commander Howards orders a strengthening of defenses and a watch for Next machinery." The sergeant left Howards' room.

The commander sighed, "a Next, huh? This Raven will be a thorn in my side, I'm sure. As long as I take care of this before the generals, commanders, or other colonels find out. If that happens…well, I just hope it doesn't."

…

Élise's alarm started buzzing at 22:30. It was about time for her mission to commence. She crawled out of bed, lazy eyed, before walking out of her front door. At around 23:00, Élise was a good few kilometers west of the city limits. Moving around a bunch of branches and camouflage, a great piece of machinery kneeled before her. After taking a few more yawns, she crawled into the cockpit.

"Oh shoot," she started, "I forgot to rewrite the OS again. This old Leonemeccanica core isn't fully compatible with these Rosenthal arms. I guess I'll just do it later. Hmm, it looks like I'll have to over boost the majority of the way there if I want to commence the operation on time. This is what I get for sleeping rather than preparing, I guess."

With that, Élise started the boosters up, and headed north toward Beijing. The Next flew above the tree line with great speeds reaching that of over nine hundred kilometers per hour.

"Let me see here. I'll reach Beijing a little under an hour from now. I guess that I should start rewriting that OS." Élise began bringing up several interfaces that only she could possibly read or understand. "Reset power to weight ratio, adjust speed parameters, redistribute energy from Kojima ion pump, shift remaining energy to back thrusters, increase vertical speed, booster energy output maximized, limit Kojima energy use on primal armor, recalibrate the focusing tools, switch lock-on to manual…" She continued to make a vocal note of every single detail in the Next's new operating system.

Forty-five minutes had passed before Élise was nearing firing range of the Beijing base. She was almost done rewriting the operating system before her radar picked up two bogeys. "Maybe if I go about one hundred kilometers faster, I'll be able to stay off of their radar," Élise thought. She quickly accelerated to catch speeds up to one thousand kilometers per hour. No regular person could withstand these conditions and still work inside of a Next cockpit. "Well, they aren't shooting at me, so I guess that I bypassed them." She continued on her route, but the energy she used in that boost required her to slow down to about seven hundred and fifty kilometers per hour.

In a few more minutes, rifle bullets were being cast upon her. "Damn, I couldn't finish rewriting it in time. I guess that I had forgotten how long it takes to make one of these from scratch." She sighed, "I'll just have to improvise, then. Oh, wait a minute; I didn't even set the parameters for my arm weapons! What a drag. I'm going to have to dodge until I get these set up." Élise's Next had two high powered energy rifles on the arm units. They were not the same, for the right weapon was a plasma rifle and the left was a laser rifle. The shoulder units could launch eight heat seeking missiles at once, four from each side. The two back units consisted of a very strong motion and elevation radar and an extremely powerful long range pulse sniper rifle. This high powered sniper rifle had more firepower than the other two energy weapons combined. However, such a power comes at a price. It is difficult to aim, and the precision isn't exactly accurate. Yet the firing speed was greatly superior to those of other sniping weapons.

Guard MTs and stationed Normals were continuously firing on the Next, but if bullets weren't being deflected by the primal armor, then they just missed completely. "Set EN levels proportionate, I'll fix that later. Firing speed and pinpoint precision, I can take care of that myself. I'll ignore the sniper rifle's schematics for now. Laser and plasma rifles are online, bringing up the manual lock-on system. Alright, now I can get things done." And with that, the time of day hit 00:01.

…

"Beijing is decimated? How? I thought I told you to increase security," voiced Howards.

"We did, sir. We stationed Normals on night watch and did everything possible, but the whole base is gone, along with the prototype explosives. However…"

"However what, sergeant?"

"Unknown to all of the bases you specified in our previous meeting, I had reconnaissance units placed outside of the bases to help explain what our threat really is. Look at these visuals. It is clear that we are dealing with a Next, but we already knew that. Pay close attention, the Next doesn't fire on the base for the first two minutes of its operation. It's just…dodging everything."

"The weapons aren't set."

"Huh? What do you mean, Commander?"

"The arms aren't even up, and the back weapon isn't even online, or so it seems. The Raven must have been making adjustments, and our Normals and MTs started firing on the Next before it could finish."

"Really, now…I can see what you're getting at, but there isn't much opportunity for what seems to be a highly skilled Raven with AMS compatibility to be lingering around a deadly weapons base making adjustments to the Next's weapons. It just doesn't seem likely."

"It might be my imagination, but that isn't the point. We have confirmed that we are dealing with a Next. I will send a personal notice to the higher officers; you alert all bases in East Asia."

"Yes, sir," the sergeant concluded, and left the room. Howards sat down in a rather large business chair and examined the visuals of the Next.

"If only we could capture the Raven. Sadly, now the higher authorities will know, and this Raven will just have to be exterminated. What a shame."

…

Night passed and morning came in the city of Wuhan. Élise was just starting to open her eyes when she noticed her laptop blaring brightly.

"You have to be kidding me…" She walked over to check a message from headquarters. "Beijing base is destroyed, good work, blah blah blah, the next mission is in Shanghai. Decommission the prototype high powered laser cannons. The mission will commence on the fifteenth at 08:36. Mission confirmed." She yawned at the sight of the next mission. "Today is Sunday, isn't it? I have two days before the next mission, they I'll probably be relocated. I have to do that poetry project with Daiyu, don't I? I guess I'll go take care of that."

Élise spent the next day and a half as a seemingly normal high school student living in Southeast Asia. She always seemed laid back and calm in front of the regular folk. News of the Beijing base being smitten was delightful in the eyes of the majority of the Wuhan populace. They were somewhat happy that Hex was now on the defensive side for a change. Not only the citizens in Wuhan, but people all over Southeast Asia.

Tuesday rolled around, and somehow Élise woke up early. She set her alarm for 06:00, but she awoke around 05:43. She sleepily made movements toward her laptop to examine a new message. It was just a reminder from headquarters mentioning that the mission was today. But with that message, she instantly forced her body to wake up, and she made her way to where her Next was located.

Once inside of her cockpit, she began to start the systems up. "Shanghai is half of the distance from here to Beijing, so I won't need to over boost. Plus I managed to wake up early, so I can take it easy on the thrusters. I think that I'll go ahead and begin today's operation with this pulse sniper rifle." She ignited the Next's main thrusters, as she headed east toward Hex's Shanghai base.

Élise slowed down to a stop about fifty kilometers south of Hex's Shanghai base. "Alright, now I can see how great this pulse sniper rifle really is." She brought her right back weapon online, and switched to manual targeting. Élise knew the faults of this type of weapon, so the average auto-targeting system would not be of much help to her. Slowly, carefully, and calmly she moved the barrel of the sniper. Every millimeter was important. At this distance, two millimeters to the left could mean a whole kilometer. All of the small adjustments seemed to be so perfect and right. "Heat temperaments, recoil shock, wind blockage, discharging energy," she vocally noted. It took a little time, but Élise had pinpointed the exact position of the highly powered laser cannons, as well as taking in all possible factors.

The moment 08:36 hit the clock was the moment she pulled the trigger. Laser cannon number one of three was destroyed in a single hit. With the sniper rifle still online, Élise boosted about 15 kilometers to the east of her first position, and quickly set up for another shot. She was now tried on time since the enemy knew they were being fired upon. Yet in a matter of seconds, she let the second shot fly. It was a precise hit. There was only one more left, but it was on the northern side of the base. She took the pulse sniper offline and pulled out her energy rifles. Boosting at speeds of five hundred kilometers per hour, Élise found her way about a kilometer in the air above the base. She took aim at the final prototype laser cannon, and launched about six rounds from each rifle along with eight of the Next's shoulder missiles.

The primary objective of the mission was complete, but Élise wasn't done. Satisfaction would not have been granted until she destroyed all of the Normals and MTs in the facility. So she did just that. Boosting around the entire base, Élise took free shots at any and all enemy crafts that were in her way. "Too easy," she thought to herself.

…

"Dammit, Howards, how could you have let this happen? We have an AMS compatible Raven flying around out there destroying our bases one by one, and it took you this long to notify us," argued a Hex general.

"My deepest apologies, sir, but it was unconfirmed as to what we were dealing with. I made it my priority to define and proclaim that it truly was a Next that was against us."

Another general sighed, "denouncing him will not improve our situation, General Sleks. Howards, do you have any more collected data on this Next?"

"Yes, this morning the same Next attacked one of our bases at Shanghai. This base was housing prototype laser cannons. Here are the visuals."

"This is outrageous! We must deal with this immediately. I refuse to have the Hex organization be picked apart by something that shouldn't exist. I'm ordering full time reinforcements to the whole Asia sector. This thing cannot give rebels any ideas of surpassing our military rule," concluded General Sleks.

"Wait, general, if you would let me express my opinion on the matter, I believe there is a more efficient solution," Howards proclaimed.

"A more efficient solution? Continue."

"With the destruction of three of our major bases in the Southeast Asian area, I do believe that this Next will be heading overseas toward the North American continent. It would be productive to set up—"

"You have no basis or evidence of those claims, Howards. It could be heading into Europe for all we know," mentioned General Hadyn, one of the more famous generals in The Hex Organization.

"Ah, but I do, sir. The Next has destroyed one trading facility and two prototype weapons factories. It is clear to me that not only is the objective of this person to disrupt our economy flow, but to halt our progressions military wise. North America has several prototype weapons facilities accompanying several trade regulating bases."

"He does have a point there, Hadyn. The best thing we can do is stop this before it gets out of hand. I'm increasing my North American defenses on the west coast, you would all be better off if you did the same to your forces in your North American regions," said General Eira.

"I agree, Sleks, you should strengthen your forces as well."

"So now this is a waiting game? If we know it's going to be on the west coast, then my southern forces aren't moving an inch. They will keep at the regular pace."

"Howards, you are dismissed from this meeting. I will overlook this information with the other generals again," explained Hadyn.

"Yes, sir." Howards left the business room in a calm manner. "Well, that's taken care of. Oh, Raven, I will yet have my way with you. You have one more mission here in Asia if my hunches are correct, and I will be there waiting for you. I just hope that our confrontation can avoid bloodshed."


	3. Chapter II

Chapter II : March 18, 62 ANDW

Élise was on her way home from her last day of school in Wuhan. Although her stay was short, she accomplished her goals of destroying two major weapons facilities and remaining hidden amongst the crowd. One could say that she was relieved from her Asian post.

Upon entering her apartment, Élise released a faint sigh, signifying her alleviation. To her knowledge, the missions concerning Southeast Asia had come to a close. Stumbling lazily toward her bedside, she prepared for a long awaited nap. Yet, she hesitated. Although her body was ready to sleep, Élise still had to be formally palliated from Southeast Asia. Unwillingly, she opened her laptop computer to see one of the refulgent messages from her superiors.

"Hex's main Southeast Asian weapons bases are destroyed; the next stop is North America. That's just what I needed to hear. Oh, there's more. There is one more mission to be carried out in Southeast Asia?! Dammit, I was ready to leave. This mission does not require Next usage, as it is more of a reconnaissance and disabling mission. In Hong Kong, a transmitting network is actively relaying messages to other Hex areas all around the world. Basically I have to take the tower out from the inside. Hmm, it would be better off without a Next anyway. Since my mission as a Raven is to bring Hex's offenses to a halt, it would be more fitting to ruin a communications facility by myself. It shouldn't be too hard," voiced Élise. Her next mission was already assigned.

From Wuhan, Élise would take an airplane shuttle for about an hour and a half until she arrived in Hong Kong. It wasn't hard trying to locate this communicative building, because it was the largest piece of construction in the whole city. Once the sun set, it was time to go to work. Élise did not have much equipment, but she was carrying the necessities. She wore tighter clothing for more agile movement, along with a couple of trinkets that would make hacking into the main system a little easier.

The outside security was pretty thick. There were four people at the main entrance, and two people at every other possible point of entry on the base floor. "Eh, let's see. There are six ground doors, and fourteen guards in total. I should assume that they're actually doing their job and communicating frequently. Knocking any of them out is out of the question. So the only liable form of entrance would be…" Élise paused for a moment as she scanned the walls. "Well, I'll just enter through the second floor." Slowly, she made as miniscule movements closer to the wall of the building as possible without being in the sight of any guards. As soon as no one could see her, she focused most of her physical strength into her legs, and pushed herself off of the ground with an intense force causing her to silently evade ground securities. Finding an outside entry point was not difficult.

Once inside, Élise made sure to avoid all contact with security cameras and employees walking though. All she needed to do was find a computer, and then her mission could be completed. Luckily, she located a small room with a fairly decent computer setup not too far from her entrance point. Élise quickly moved in to make sure no one was either in the room or watching. Once settled, she began her operation.

"Too easy. Their interface is basically asking me to hack into it." In a split second, Élise noticed the door's handle begin to move. In one, swift motion, she pulled out a nine millimeter handgun. She was already up and behind the door, awaiting any intruders. Only seconds after, a man walked into the room. He seemed tired and lazed. Once fully in the room, Élise shut the door and made her presence known. Quietly, she placed the tip of her gun behind the man's head. "If you don't want to die, do not speak or call for assistance. All you have to do is be quiet and stay put," she whispered into his ear.

"Dammit, I was going to quit tomorrow, too." The man let out a sigh, "alright, I'll comply. What do you want me to do? Go sit in a corner or something?"

"As soon as I tie your hands, yes." Élise pulled a small rope off of one of her belt loops and tied the man's hands hard. She set him down in a corner away from the computer as she continued her work.

"A girl? Since when did little ladies decide to break into Hex bases and ruin stuff," the man questioned?

"I thought that we agreed that you wouldn't talk. Unless, of course, you want to die."

"That wouldn't be beneficial for either of us. I'd be dead, and then every employee on this floor would know that you are here."

"You say that as if I couldn't take on these sorry excuses for security guards. If anything, I could easily out run them. You were going to quit anyway, or so you said, so you shouldn't even care about what I do here."

"That's true, I guess." Minutes passed by in the small computer room as the two characters remained silent. "Hey, my name is Thomas. What's yours?"

"Who the hell said I wanted to know your name? And why would I, clearly the antagonist in your perspective, share my name with you?"

"Because I told you mine. It would be common courtesy to share yours."

"I'll be so happy when I kill you. Ah, there, it's all done. I have enough time to get out of here before things go into effect. Hmm, well, I can kill you here, or drag you off somewhere to let you shrivel and die. Well, which is it?"

The man thought for a moment, as if he was taking the question seriously. "I'll go ahead and die now. It'll be easier that way."

"You actually took that seriously? I'm not going to kill you, at least not in here. I'm going to regret this down the road, I'm sure. You're lucky that this went smoothly. Just quit your job like you said you would, and I won't have to kill you."

"Awfully forgiving for being the person who has the gun."

"I'm letting you live, be happy. I'll take my rope back, and I'll be out of your way. Just a word of advice, don't try to come after me. Even if I notice anyone tailing me, you will be the first person I will find and hunt down," she forcefully noted.

"Of course. Hey, you still haven't told me your name."

"Go to hell." And with that, Élise ran out of the room swiftly.

…

"Sergeant? What seems to be the surprise today," asked Howards?

"Well, sir, it seems that the communication tower in Hong Kong is down. It appears that repairs will take a month or two."

"What happened? Did something blow up? My microwave almost blew up this morning, you know."

"No, it was more of a technical issue."

"Please, elaborate then. I know I'm already going to be disappointed in the cause, so let's just hear it."

"Very well, then. It seems that a few days ago an unknown employee opened an e-mail containing a rapidly spreading network virus. This network virus had spread to every piece of technology in the building in a matter of minutes," explained the sergeant.

"Couldn't you trace the virus back to the original employee's computer to find out where it came from?"

"Unfortunately, the virus itself is very intelligent. It seems to copy and delete itself at random moments in time. We have ranged the times of these copy and deletions from between six seconds and two minutes. There isn't enough time to analyze one strand of the network virus before it deletes itself. If production and research goes without a problem, the most ideal time of accomplishment for having the building running again would be at least two months."

"I see. Do we have any other information about this thing?"

"This kind of virus had to of taken years to develop and process. There's no way that someone could have just introduced this kind of technological engineering without any kind of experience. Whoever sent this is devilishly clever and brilliant. I can only assume that this person could create a similar virus to travel wirelessly to all of our Hex network systems." The sergeant pleaded his concerns for The Hex Organization.

"I doubt that'll happen. This employee was probably supposed to check this e-mail on his home computer. It just so happens that the virus was introduced on our own network, causing a mass shutdown. I have a feeling it was a fluke."

"Are you so sure? The employee could be a double agent. Perhaps he sent it to himself just so he could damage Hex from the inside. Maybe if--" The sergeant was cut off by Howards.

"You worry too much, sergeant. When has my intuition steered us in the wrong direction? It was just an unlucky event that we are going to have to deal with. If you have nothing more to report, then you are dismissed, sergeant." The informant left the room with an emotionless face. "If you can meet danger promptly without flinching, then you can reduce it by half. Hah, or so they say. I guess I'll inevitably find out."

…

For the next few days, Élise remained in Hong Kong and observed the man that she had encountered from afar. She did conclude that the man had quit his job at Hex's Hong Kong communications base, and that he had spent several days just going in and out of the city. Once Élise realized that she had wasted enough of her time observing him, she concluded that the mission was a success, and let the man live.

It wasn't another twelve hours before Élise had made her way across the very large Pacific Ocean. Whilst flying at amazing speeds, the Raven piloted her Next away from several small islands and possible ship routes. With all of the shifts and turns that she made, it took her twice as long as planned to get to North America. Yet, even then she could not rest.

Once along the shores of old British Columbia, she had to somehow navigate through horrid climate conditions to locate her first target. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite yet briefed on where her next target was. The only information she had was that her next stop was in North America. The only remedy for this was to find lodging and wait for mission specifications.

About three hundred and fifty kilometers in from the coast exists a small town known as Marilla. This was a good place for her to lie low for a while, seeing as how there were plenty of mountains to hide the Next in. Élise purchased a small hotel room for a night, knowing that the targets and missions times would be mailed to her before the morning arrived.

Cold, dirty snow fell throughout the night. It was hard for Élise to fall asleep on a hard, worn mattress. Very early in the morning, the message came to her laptop. Élise decided to ignore it for now, seeing as how she wanted to at least get some rest before her next sortie.

The message read, "Whitehorse, Edmonton, and Seattle are the next three assignments. Edmonton is carrying satellite destroyer hi-speed missiles. Whitehorse and Seattle are import and export stations on the outside, but underground they are developing laser rifles for future generation Normals. Eliminate all three of these bases before moving inland. There is no designated sortie time for these missions; however, all three facilities must fall by dusk of March 24." It was the night of March 23 that she received this message. Élise was not generally close to any of the three designated target points, so she made the decision to start up north with the Whitehorse base, then go southeast to Edmonton, and end up at Seattle.

At 08:00, Élise began her trek over six hundred kilometers into former Yukon Territory. However, with the Next's speed capabilities, it would only be a matter of hours. She arrived fifty kilometers south of the Whitehorse facility. The heavy fuel-oriented snow covered the Next's heat signature from enemy thermal scanners. It was a perfect day to strike. Unfortunately for Élise, visibility was at a bare minimum. Even with her strained eyes in an unforgiving harsh environment, she switched to her high powered sniper rifle. She tweaked the barrel's position so that the strong winds and snow would alter the path of the shot just enough to hit the base. In a moment's breathe, the explosion of the import/export base was heard. She quickly launched two more sniper shots to ensure a clear opening. She instantaneously boosted over the base, about twenty kilometers upward, and let loose a barrage of laser blasts from her two primary weapons.

The time was now 10:26; Élise had no time to lose as she over boosted to old Alberta's Edmonton. With more than eight hundred kilometers to cross over, Élise didn't have another option other than her over boost. She reached Edmonton within the next hour. In order to fully optimize the amount of time Élise had, she didn't bother to set up her sniper rifle. Instead, she forcefully bombarded the hidden hi-speed missiles. Normals were dispatched soon after; therefore Élise disposed of them accordingly.

Readily turning her boosters back on, Élise turned southwest to head toward Seattle. It was only 11:22, but Élise still powered up the over boost. It was another seven hundred kilometers to Seattle, but instead of finishing before dusk, she wanted to be done by this afternoon. Within forty minutes, the Raven was back in action. She no longer had enough energy power to use the sniper rifle, so she decided to stick with circling the import/export area whilst cannonading with her energy rifles. The Seattle base had no time, resistance, or efficiency to dispatch any Normals.


	4. Chapter III

Chapter III : March 25, 62 ANDW

At Hex's main Intercommunication Bureau in Paris, old France, the corporation's aristocracy was gathered to discuss the recent changes in the world. Only the seven most prestigious members were allowed to meet by themselves. Generals Eira, Aane, and Kaal met along with Brigadiers Onst and Feoral. The two highest ranked officers in Hex, Majors Quera and Delon, had the most influence on this conference.

The seven members contemplated on the current events surrounding The Hex Organization. Topics spanned from money consumption, climate control, and trade regulations. There was, however, one matter that stood out above all others; the sudden appearance of an unidentified Next.

It was General Eira who was the first to bring up the Next issue. Over the course of the day, the topic came and went from within the council. Everyone knew that some sort of action was needed to eliminate this threat. The council could only try to predict where the Next would attack. In doing so, the council decided to upgrade defenses in those possible areas.

This convention was not just for these seven people. All seemingly important Hex figures assembled in Paris on March's twenty-fifth to discuss matters on trade and weapons advancements. It is more of a social event if the council members are disregarded.

…

"My apologies for the short notice," Élise read aloud from her laptop computer, "but there is an extremely important task for you. Tomorrow, on the twenty-fifth an important meeting will be held in Paris, old France. A close colleague of ours will be attending this meeting. I am leaving the task up to you to enhance her security. We all know that the missions regarding the weapons bases are tiring, exhausting, and harsh on your mentality, but we could not find any other means to provide our friend with security. As you may suspect, she is not well appreciated among most of the Hex personnel. Please take the next flight out of Seattle and head to Paris. Further details will be provided on your arrival," ended the mission notice. "Man, I cannot get a break. I just completed three missions in a single day, and I can't even get twenty-four hours of rest. This lady better be worth my time."

Within the next few hours, Élise boarded a cheap third class passenger flight to Paris, old France. She used the several hours of plan flight to catch up on any sleep that she may have missed in the past few days. Nearing the end of her flight, a new message demanded her attention. It read, "the name of your target is Suika Dermetov. She is currently two kilometers south from the downtown airport resting in a café. Please make sure that you are presentable. Once you pick her up, do not let her out of your sight until the convention is over." In order to withstand the long flight, Élise wore comfortable outerwear. Once the plane touched down, Élise's first order of business was to purchase proper apparel for an upper class party. The outfit merely consisted of a woman's suit and tie. Once properly clothed, Élise made way toward the downtown café.

It was awfully early in the morning for Élise due to the long plane trip. Her mental stability, however, did not falter. She was alert and energetic. At approximately 04:32, Élise arrived at the café to meet Ms. Dermetov. Walking in, she noticed the lack of early morning costumers.

"Hello, what may I do for you," asked an employee.

"I have a meeting with Ms. Dermetov. Is she still here?"

"Oh yes, Suika. She's sitting around the corner." Élise calmly made her way to the lady's table and took a seat.

"So, you're the one who's ensuring my safety this evening? A little girl?" She sighed. "Well, those guys wouldn't have sent you for me without having confidence in you," she started. Her voice was somewhat unenthused.

"I assure you, ma'am, that your safety is my utmost priority until I am dismissed. You will be safeguarded, I promise you."

"That is a bold statement coming from such a young child. Why should I entrust my life to you just because your superiors asked you so?"

"It is because my superiors requested my presence around you that I am here and that the job is mine. You should have faith in my abilities."

"You're too pretty to be a body guard."

"Excuse me? I appreciate the compliment, but I am not here for flattery."

"Of course. If I recall, your name is Élise, is it not?"

"Yes ma'am."

Suika hunched over to Élise's ear and whispered. "I know what you are, and I feel that I must pity you. But even so, your life is much more important than mine; regardless of length. In a life or death situation, I would be the one dying for you. Remember that."

Élise responded, "Ma'am, neither of us will die this evening, and you can trust me on that matter. My current job is to ensure your security and nothing else." She moved away from Suika's ear, and sat back down in her seat. "Now, shall we attend this convention?" Smirking, Suika agreed.

…

"Moving on to a more pressing matter, let us contemplate the recent appearance of Next technology in Southwestern Asia and Northwestern North America. First of all, how could we have let this happen? All AMS compatible humans were eliminated, and all companies ceased making Next parts," addressed Eira.

"Whatever the cause, the fact that it is here makes no difference. The only thing we can do now is find it, and destroy it along with the pilot. Quarreling over the appearance will do nothing to enhance the war effort," argued Delon.

"He's right. According to the resume of this new figure, the prototype weapons bases are being attacked more frequently with trade bases as a second. There were recent casualties in the old British Columbia region. The nearest prototype weapons forts around that area are in Southern United States and Mexico, while trade bases range from Northern California across to Maine. I can only imagine the threat going south," informed Onst.

"Is there no alternative? Why can't we seek this thing out and take it down," questioned Kaal.

"Why should we waste our recourses finding this thing? We will let it come to us, and with our superior military strength, we can take it down. The general idea will be to upgrade defenses on the Southern American front as well as Mexico. The public would be stirred if defenses were enhanced at a trade site, so there isn't much we can do there," stated Delon.

"I agree. This seems to be the best action toward the Next issue."

"What if we dispatch Normals for guard duty instead of MTs?"

"Normals would be more efficient in terms of attacking."

"The pilots would be aroused by the sudden sortie, though."

The members of the meeting quarreled over the issue for several hours.

…

"And you are," asked an attending bouncer?

"Suika Dermetov. I'm the intelligence and communications manager from Osaka."

The bouncer glanced up and down the list looking for her name. Eventually, he ran across it under the Japan Restoration Team. "Okay, you're in. But who's this lady?"

"My guest. I am allowed two, aren't I?"

"You are. She can go with you as long as she doesn't stray."

"I don't plan on letting her out of my sight."

"Very well. Enjoy the rest of the morning, ladies."

The convention couldn't take place in a building due to all of the members, so it was positioned in an open garden area in uptown Paris. Suika conversed with several other members of Hex while Élise stayed quiet, keeping a watchful eye on everyone around her. The morning sailed into the afternoon. No mishaps had occurred during the party so far, and people wanted to keep it that way. For the efficiency of the meeting, refreshments and comestibles were circulating around the garden. Even with small snacks and quaint drinks, the members decided to eat out for a full meal. Several guests left after the noon hours and would return later in the evening. Only a few groups of people remained mingling in the large garden area.

"Ms. Dermetov, it has been a while since we last spoke." Both Suika and Élise turned around to see the man approaching them. Instantly, Élise's eyes glared and she reached for her handgun. Within half of a second, the man that was nearing the two had a gun to his throat. Élise saw him clearly. This was the man that she had detained during her mission in Hong Kong.

"Élise calm down. This is a friend of mine. No hostilities are necessary, dear," requested Suika."

"Élise? So that's your name," replied Mr. Thomas.

"You bastard. I should have killed you when I had the chance. I won't make the same mistake twice." Élise was a fraction of a second away from pulling the trigger when Suika carefully pulled her arm down.

"I take it that the two of you know each other," asked Suika?

"He should never have met me in the first place. I thought we agreed that you would quit the job and you would never see Hex again," Élise argued.

"That was never my job. My job is as a Commander for this Organization. Commander Thomas Howards, you see. And I must say that after almost a week, I was beginning to think that I would never meet you again, Élise, was it? That is a pretty name, y'know. I am so glad that I know of it now," said Howards, flaunting his knowledge.

"You are so lucky that I didn't kill you. The moment that my job here is done, I will hunt you down, Commander, and bathe in a puddle of your blood."

"I think that it is more of fate that we have met again, much less of luck. Unfortunately, I have no business with you at the moment, Élise. I came over to speak with Ms. Dermetov. Please, converse with me about your Restoration Project."

The two spent hours speaking with one another. Élise could only think to herself. "Dammit, now he knows my name. With enough perusing, he can figure out who I'm connected to thanks to Ms. Dermetov. He's a Commander; surely he has control over a wide area of land. He will have several resources trying to find out who my superiors are. I should have killed him! How could I have been so clumsy?! No, it isn't over yet. He doesn't know that I have AMS compatibility. If anything, he can only assume that I'm a mercenary doing whatever job pays well. It is only a matter of time until he finds out, though. I need to eliminate him before he speaks with higher ranked officers. Dammit."

…

"But the target of the Next is weaponry, not resources!"

"How can you be so sure? It has attacked both weapons and trade bases. We might as well say that it's after both."

"Where were the most recent attacks? Canada? I suggest we up our defenses in the western and southern North America."

"What if that's the Next's plan? What if it decides to bomb our New York nuclear plant, huh? This thing has no route or schedule! There's no way to predict the way it's going."

"What are we going to do then? Sit back and let it tear the company apart? I think not!"

"People, ladies, gentlemen, there is a solution to be found in all due time. I admit there must be some action. There will not, however, be a dramatic increase in security. The Organization is founded on principles that will allow it to stand strong in a case of turmoil such as this one. We need more information. Data needs to be collected, and we can act from there. Until then, the simplest course of action is to just keep all bases on alert, have infantry on stand-by, and keep a watchful eye on any sort of enemy movement."

…

The black, shadowy night covered overhead as the members waltzed back into the garden. Music was played, and people danced. It was starting to be more like a party and less of a meeting. Élise kept her guard up around Howards, but tried not to pay strict attention to him. She made sure that he was unarmed and kept his place. The night slowly began to crawl to an end.

"Well, Ms. Dermetov, it was wonderful speaking with you. I now have a renewed faith in the restoration project. And it was quite enjoyable seeing you again, lady Élise." Howards turned toward the exit and left the party accordingly.

Élise and Suika stayed for another hour before feeling the chill of the night. Suika sent a full report to Élise's superiors, stating that the evening when by without a single difficulty.


End file.
